


If Only

by hexastich



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexastich/pseuds/hexastich
Summary: 【特别重要的说明】：本文脑洞及大体剧情走向均来自zhaowuen《如果》一文，可以看成该文的翻写。开头几乎与原文相同，许多细节也源于此文。已取得原作者同意。





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> 已婚设定  
> 主要人物暂时死亡  
> 0325贺文吧

(一）

一切始于一场魔法师的游戏。

“剪刀！石头！布！”

“哈哈哈！你输了！选吧，真心话还是大冒险？”

毫不犹豫地，蝙蝠侠选了真心话。他看了一眼昏倒在地上的那个男人，他不敢冒任何可能伤害他的风险。

尽管有时语言可能更伤人。

这是他后来才意识到的。

“真心话？那好，我问你，在你的一生中你真的爱过什么人吗？”

时间可悲地停顿了几秒，连风都窒息了。

“爱过……”

魔法师手中的魔杖上的紫色圆球突然发出一阵尖锐的声音，伴随着快速的闪光。

“你在撒谎！”

魔法师喊出了魔法球传达出的信息，从喉咙里发出几声大笑，随即被突然从后窜出的人影打到在地。

超人将他捆绑起来，扔在蝙蝠侠面前，头也不回地离开了，自始自终未说一句话。

连那句“我们需要谈谈”都是后来通过私人频道传过来的。

布鲁斯去了夜巡。罗宾诧异地看着他：“今晚你不用来的。”

他没有答话，只是突然伸手带着点狂躁地一把扯下了面罩，任由屋顶的狂风把头发吹乱。

罗宾看出他甚至有点享受这个，他猜他一定是遇上什么事了。

九成和超人有关。

布鲁斯回到家时已是深夜。通常这时克拉克早已熄灯睡下，他会轻手轻脚地从他那边掀开被子爬上床。如果吵醒克拉克，会得到一个性质不明的吻一一但今夜显然不同。

房间里亮着的灯打断了他的回想（他甚至已经开始回想了），他和平常一样无声地走进房间，发现克拉克正坐在床沿。

大概是感觉到了他的到来，克拉克抬起头，有些疲惫地站了起来，走到布鲁斯面前，直直地看着他的眼睛，开始发问。

“你为什么和我结婚？”

“因为……”他艰难地做了个吞咽动作，“因为你的力量，我很怕你会失控。”后面那句话他以飞快的速度说了出来。

“什么？”克拉克皱眉，这让他看起来更像超人。他的语气里是显然的难以置信。

突然他像是被什么力量拉扯着一般向后退了两步，目光凌厉又带着丝哀伤地看着布鲁斯，他不由自主地提高了声音：“所以你和我结婚只是为了监管我？”

布鲁斯没有否认，也没有回答。因为最初显然就是这样。

他们在寂静中对视良久，直到克拉克脸上的震惊与愤怒开始趋于平静。他点点头，向门口走去，“我想我理解了。”

布鲁斯看见他近乎粗鲁地褪下了无名指上的戒指，他站在原地，大脑一片空白。

超人效率一贯很高。所以第二天当他把一份离婚协议甩到布鲁斯面前时布鲁斯也没有太吃惊。

“我们可以离婚的，”克拉克深吸一口气补充道：“也请你相信我绝对不会做什么愚蠢的事。”

布鲁斯没有说话，他顺从地在离婚协议上签下自己的名字。他当然没有挽留，他不知一场没有爱情的婚姻有什么意义。他的大脑一片空白。

克拉克离开是在一个下午，屋外昏沉沉的，了无生机，只有一些枯叶在秋风的摇动下缓缓落到地面，最后陷入新一段漫长的平静。

克拉克离开的第一个早上，布鲁斯醒来后发现自己莫名就躺在了床的一边。他用了三天时间试图把自己固定在床中央，却总以失败告终。他总会不自觉地留出床的另一半。

后来他干脆认命似地留着那一半了。

他和克拉克整整两个月没有联系。有时在瞭望塔，当他们目光相触，他发现克拉克会露出欲言又止的神情。他想知道自己在克拉克眼里是否也是如此。

开始的半个月，其实有点难熬，他总想去问问他一个人生活得好不好。又过了一段时间，他发现自己去瞭望台工作的欲望愈发强烈，有时早上起来，想到这个，心中都会多一点欣慰。而到最后，当他开始渐渐习惯于他们之间这种状态时，一切又发生了不可逆转的改变。

十二月的某一天，布鲁斯正在召开圣诞节前最后一个集团会议，突然收到了戴安娜的紧急消息。

通讯器那头的神奇女侠的声音出奇的疲惫，她似乎什么都不想多说，只是让布鲁斯尽快赶到瞭望塔。

离开韦恩大厦的那一刻，布鲁斯后知后觉亚马逊公主的声音里还夹杂着一丝恐慌。

这个念头让他心底一寒。

到达瞭望塔后，他发现厅内已经聚集了许多超级英雄，而在蝙蝠侠出现的那一刻，他们全都站了起来，面色凝重。

闪电侠走到他面前，动了动嘴唇，似乎要说些什么，最终也只是告诉他神奇女侠在一个房间等着他。

而这没有超人。

布鲁斯感觉心里压积的寒冷蔓延到了全身，他机械地行走着，找到了戴安娜。

“布鲁斯，”神奇女侠叫出了他的真名，“我们找到他时……已经没有了呼吸心跳……任何生命特征……”

后面她一定还说了些什么，因为他看见她嘴唇在动。

一阵不知持续了不知多久的眩晕过去后，蝙蝠侠收回撑在一旁墙上的手，用低沉嘶哑得自己都难以辨认的声音说道：“让我进去。”

戴安娜的身形晃了晃，却没有从门中央让开。

后来布鲁斯想，她不过是让自己有个心里准备。

但他还是在看见克拉克的那一刻倒吸了一口气。

那张英俊的脸上布满了深深浅浅的伤口，纵横交错，连五官都看不清楚。

他的胸口有一个洞，鲜血从那里以及更多地方流出，泅湿制服，然后干涸。

布鲁斯怔怔地站在那里，看了他足有一个世纪那么久。

然后他离开。

死亡带给死者本人的往往是死前的恐慌，而这死后的痛苦与绝望还得与他亲近的人来承担。

星球日报为他们去世的优秀员工举行了哀悼会，而后，当他们看见那空荡荡的桌椅时会感到一时的难过，眼泪有夺眶而出的欲望，而很快，他们会找一个人来代替他。

而对布鲁斯，这个曾与之共寝共眠的人来说，这份悲痛会渗入生活本身。

比如某一次，他打开冰箱门，却发现里面没有牛奶，他怔住，手还悬在半空，成要握住什么的状态，然后他会想起，以前家里都牛奶都是克拉克准备的。

单这个念头，就叫人难以承受。

后来渐渐地，布鲁斯不再那么分得请现实与梦境，他既觉得往昔的生活是他虚构出来的，又觉得自己正被困于什么地方，只要找对出口，就能回到过去。

有时他会连续几天地把关于曾经的记忆翻来覆去地想，一些几近遗忘的细节也会突然浮现，这让他又惊又喜又慌乱。

仿佛那还是他的生活，仿佛一切还未有逝去。

有时候空荡荡的房间里甚至会出现一些呼喊，“克拉克？”，他叫他的名字，带着那么丝迟疑的探寻与希冀，或是在清晨转醒，或是在午夜梦回。

他花了很长时间来克服与习惯他现在的生活。而在此之间，有一个人默默地目睹了一切的发生。他就是阿尔弗雷德，他最忠诚的管家。

阿尔弗雷德管家也是真正怀念超人的人之一。因为这个年轻人曾使这个家有一丝生气，他让阿尔弗雷德感觉这一切都是真实而温暖的。他离开后，整座房子虽都陷入了某种沉静，但好歹也是真实存在的。而自他死去，这位老管家感觉布鲁斯也成了幽灵，在与这个老宅子一起消耗着生命。

阿尔弗雷德几乎是提心吊胆地等待了一个月。直到某个周日清晨，布鲁斯突然穿着睡袍下了楼。

他穿着和平常一样的白色睡袍，在和平常一样的时间点，坐到了那张漆黑的长餐桌的一侧，然后用略带疑问的表情看着阿尔弗雷德。

阿福什么都没说。他走进厨房，开始为他准备早餐。

往常的礼拜日，是少有的克拉克不用急匆匆赶去大都市的日子，这让他们有时间坐在长餐桌的两侧安稳地吃顿早餐。落地的玻璃窗隐约透出他们轻松交谈时的笑脸。

通常阿尔弗雷德会准备两种荷包蛋。因为这个年轻人曾红着脸对他说自己喜欢嫩一点的，而自家少爷显然对此没有偏爱。

伟大的管家今日也犯了个错。

他看见布鲁斯切开蛋白后从里面流出的鲜嫩的蛋。

他们都愣住了。

然后是刀叉落地发出的清脆的响声。

待阿尔弗雷德回过神时发现布鲁斯正无措地盯着流淌的蛋黄，脸上早已泪痕交错。

他将永远是一个人了。

魔法球并没有能力感知被测者的真实情感，它只是根据被探测者的自身认知做出判断。

（二）

布鲁斯来到堪萨斯州是在半年后。源于他突然接到的一个电话，电话那头肯特夫人告诉他他们在整理克拉克的——说到这里她停顿了一下——遗物时，发现了什么属于布鲁斯的东西。

布鲁斯挂断电话后愣了一会儿，他已经很久没有听别人提起过克拉克了，他身边的人，那些朋友们，似乎都有意不谈他们曾经的领袖。而今突然听见克拉克的事让他产生了一种不真实感。

他猜肯特夫夫也是才有勇气去打理他们儿子的东西。

在那一个电话以后，布鲁斯很快就安排了前往斯莫维尔的行程。事实上，就在第二天，反正肯特夫妇说的是他随时可以来。

尽管从未去过克拉克张成超人的地方，他还是毫不费劲就找到了肯特农庄。

他打听路途的人们都说那是善良正直的一家，只是他们的儿子遭受了厄运。不知为何，尽管他们再次提起了克拉克的死亡，布鲁斯还是感觉良好。

肯特夫妇依然拿出了一点热情来接纳布鲁斯，这是他们的第一次见面。超人与蝙蝠侠并没有什么隆重的婚礼，而婚后布鲁斯也未能陪他来这里看看——或许有那么丝心虚在作祟。

超人的尸体被运回来时他也缺席了。那时他正试图将自己闷死在蝙蝠洞中。

老实说，肯特夫人第一次看见布鲁斯的印象就出奇的好，她想肯定有一部分原因得归于他手指上的戒指。

他依然将它保留着，光这一点就让玛莎觉得他与电视上那个花花公子很不一样。

她也曾一度感到不解。对于儿子突如其来的出柜肯特夫妇二人都没有产生过多的情绪，他们相信克拉克这样做必然因为他确信自己找到了人生挚爱。而挚爱是布鲁斯这位经常在娱乐八卦上出现的人才让他们感到真正的震惊。

肯特夫人曾忧心忡忡地对丈夫说过，不知韦恩那双手在触及他们儿子之前搂过多少个女人的腰。

而彻底打消他们的疑虑的还是克拉克透露出的那股明艳和对心上人停不下的赞美。

她永远相信自己儿子的眼光，而如今的她则更相信这一点。

将布鲁斯迎进屋后乔纳森肯特就消失了。玛莎为他泡了壶红茶，静静地坐在一旁。她其实很想知道一些关于克拉克平常的生活的细节，那是她再没机会从自己儿子那里听到的。但她没有开口，她想那不会是个好主意。

过了良久，布鲁斯放下茶杯，突然说道：“我很想他。”

这是他压抑许久的思念。自从那场闹剧之后就侵蚀着他的生活的思念。

肯特夫人闻言愣了一愣，猝不及防地红了眼眶，她扭头看向窗外，太阳的光芒布满窗台，她低头：“我也很想他。”

说完，她快速地在围裙上擦了擦手，端起茶盘起身要去厨房，留下一句：“我猜你一定想去克拉克的房间看看，他留给你的东西也在那里。”

布鲁斯起身，上楼。细细端详了一阵楼梯一旁的墙上挂着的克拉克从小到大的照片，然后推开了那扇略显沉重的房门。

伴随吱呀一声，一段旧时光呈现在布鲁斯眼前，那也曾是那个人的生活。

他看见角落的箱子里收满了各种古老的玩具，看见壁上的海报开始要掉落，看见空荡荡的床他想起他熟睡的样子……他只需站在门边，环顾四周，就能将克拉克的一生尽收眼底。甚至能辨认出他十几岁时某个夏天用的沐浴露的柠檬香。

他试着往前走了两步，桌上的杂志被夏季的风吹乱了页码。他看见桌上还有什么别的东西——似是一个信封。

布鲁斯向前走去，拿起那个信封，发现上面赫然写着他的名字。他哆嗦着拆开信封，抖开信纸。与此同时有什么东西掉了下来，落在地上发出了清脆的一声响。

那是一个戒指，布鲁斯摊开自己的手指看了看。

他以最快的速度看完了那封短信——然后又看了一遍。

信笺是他们分手几天后写的，说不要让这段糟糕的关系影响他们的工作，也请布鲁斯无论如何要相信他。

信的末尾他还慷慨地附上了自己的祝福：你值得更好的人，希望你早日遇见那个能真正陪你一世的。

布鲁斯慢慢地放下信纸，掐掐自己的眉心，他不敢去想写下这些话的克拉克怀着怎样的心情。而他最后的夙愿竟也永远无法实现。

那个下午他攥着那个戒指在房间里坐了很久，直到太阳稳步下沉，最后一缕阳光从他脚前溜走。

然后他下楼，却并未看见肯特夫妇，他想他们应该是去农田了。这样真好，他想着，目光又扫过视野所及的每一处。

最后他走到门口，低头看了眼手表，决定不辞而别。

他推开门——

突然和一个结实的胸膛撞了满怀。

一时间，温暖的阳光，湿润的泥土，新鲜的露珠，新生的草木，数钟熟悉的气味争相在他脑中爆炸。

他怔住。

“布鲁斯！”

一个错愕而喜悦的声音颤抖着叫出了他的名字。

他抬头，对上了一双碧海般湛蓝的双眼。

It's a new dawn.

It's a new day.

It's a new life.

                                                END


End file.
